


酒酿糯米丸 番外（二）

by tianluoluo



Category: Williamtingting
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianluoluo/pseuds/tianluoluo
Kudos: 3





	酒酿糯米丸 番外（二）

晚上11点。长沙，酒店。  
刘昊然确认房间里Party的吵闹声被完全隔绝之后，才在门口摁下接听键。  
对面是安静而均匀的呼吸声。  
刘昊然手捂住话筒，声音很轻：“怎么了。”

“。。。你可不可以。。。叫人小声一点。”  
对面的声音同样轻，轻而冷淡。  
可尾音却无意识带点拖沓，懒散得很——可就那一点点懒劲儿，像猫爪子挠，足够勾得人心痒痒。

刘昊然没说话，握着手机径直走向左侧的安全出口。

一层楼很短，走楼梯大概只用十几秒。  
穿走廊用十秒——陈伟霆的房间在他房间正下方。

房间的沙发是背对着门的，沙发上的人听到开门声似乎一点都不意外——他连头都没回。  
刘昊然看见沙发上的人身上裹了一件浅色睡袍，修长的双腿随意搭在前面的茶几上，头微微垂着，左手的食指和中指正轻轻揉自己左耳下侧。

刘昊然轻轻带上门，一步一步朝沙发走过来。  
两个人都还握着电话。  
听到刘昊然在身后站定，他依旧没回头，低头接着揉自己后颈，眉心疲惫地微微蹙起。  
“。。。你吵到我休息了。”

*  
“是么。。。”  
刘昊然慢悠悠绕过沙发走到他旁边，俯下身子，手缓缓滑到他后腰，隔着真丝衣料轻轻摩挲，低头看他眼睛，声音很低，听出一点戏谑，“是讨厌我吵你，还是。。。。讨厌【有的人】吵你？”  
陈伟霆懒洋洋看他，弓在沙发上的右脚虚虚蹬他膝盖一下，抬起眼皮，“。。。都讨厌。”  
刘昊然抱他坐到大腿上的时候，倒是一点没挣扎，乖乖趴怀里，还软了腰给他搂。  
刘昊然手轻轻放他后背上，抬头仔细看他脸。  
过了半晌，才缓缓开口，“又喝酒。”  
陈伟霆没好气地白了他一眼，不准他再闻，又抬手推他肩，眉心蹙着，“我的事。。。你少管。。。”  
刘昊然把他手拨开，托着后腰抱他靠自己肩上，另一只手一下一下轻轻揉他后颈，语气极温柔像哄小孩，“头痛不痛？”  
陈伟霆软得像没骨头，脸埋他肩窝里，虚弱摇摇头。  
刘昊然抱得他好舒服，揉得也好舒服，他整个人陷到他怀里，贴着他胸口里被他带着缓缓呼吸。

“唔。。。”  
刘昊然看怀里人皱眉，轻轻把他放靠枕上，穿过客厅走到冰箱旁边倒水。  
他的睡袍是深V的领口，腰侧绑带系得松松垮垮，躺在沙发上，真丝衣料勾勒出的曲线看得人脸红耳热。刘昊然端水杯，手轻轻穿过柔软的衣料抱着他靠到怀里。正要喂，他突然缓缓睁开眼，眯起眼睛，语调慢悠悠挑衅，“怎么。。。不回楼上做主人？”  
刘昊然沉默着看他眼睛好几秒。  
——叹口气把水放在茶几上，低头食指轻轻蹭他鼻尖，“。。。。。一声不坑吭就搬走，大晚上和别人出去喝酒，回来了看见人又要吃醋，哪有你这么不讲道理的。。。嗯，威廉？”  
陈伟霆垂着眼睛不理他，刘昊然又叹口气，把水拿过来，搂着肩抱怀里，低头一口一口喂。  
陈伟霆没再挣扎，乖乖把水喝下去。  
等刘昊然转身放完杯子，一会头就手腕勾着脖子张着两瓣红艳艳的唇吻上来。  
刘昊然淡定得很，低头轻轻捉他手，另一只手的手指安抚地轻轻扫他后腰，嘴角偷偷掀起一抹不易察觉的笑意。“怎么。。。刚刚不是还你的事我少管？。。。。变脸比翻书还快。。。。我算你什么人，凭什么你想要我就给。。。”  
陈伟霆抬头看他，眼睛晶亮，像两颗黑宝石，“怎么。。。你不要。。。”说眼神瞟一眼身后的手机，嘴角玩味地微微勾起，那。。。唔。。。”  
话没说出口就被刘昊然一把抓起来从客厅抱到床上。

刘昊然握着他两只手腕把他摁在床上，随后后十指摸他手指，全部缠缠绵绵勾在一起。  
“唔。。。”陈伟霆仰着下巴蹙着眉小声呜咽，眼底水粼粼。  
刘昊然曲膝在大床上居高临下低头看他，“试试看。。。你敢打电话。。。。我就叫他上楼，看着我做。。。”


End file.
